baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cavalier
|quick weapon buttons = 3}}'Cavalier's are a Paladin sub-class available in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. This class represents the most common picture of the knight: the gentleman warrior who epitomizes honor, courage, and loyalty. He is specialized in battling 'classical' evil monsters such as demons and dragons. Humans are the only race that can become cavaliers. Like all Paladins, a Cavalier is restricted to a Lawful Good alignment. If a Cavalier's reputation drops below 6, he will become a 'Fallen Cavalier' and lose all of his Cavalier abilities, becoming in effect a mediocre Fighter. Advantages *Bonus +3 to hit and +3 damage against all demonic and draconic creatures. *May cast Remove Fear 1 time per day per level. *Immune to fear and morale failure. *Immune to charm.b *Immune to poison. *20% resistance to fire. *20% resistance to acid. Disadvantage *May not use missile weapons, so no crossbows, longbows, shortbows, darts or slings. Throwing axes and the like which can also be used in melee combat are still available. Character abilities Special abilities of the paladin Turn Undead Cavaliers have the ability to "turn" creatures that are undead, though only with an effectiveness comparable to a cleric that is two character levels behind the paladin. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility the undead will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. At higher levels, this mode may destroy undead outright. Lay on Hands Once per day, a Paladin may heal a character for twice his level in hit points. A Paladin of level one will heal only two hit points, while at level four, this ability heals eight hit points, and so on. Detect Evil This ability is like the spell Detect Evil. All evil-aligned creatures will glow red. Protection From Evil This ability is like the spell Protection From Evil. All evil aligned creatures will receive a -2 penalty to their attack roll when targeting creatures protected by the spell, the protected creature receive +2 bonus to all saving throws from when targeted by evil creatures and also prevents creatures summoned by spells such as Cacofiend, Summon Fiend and Gate from noticing the protected individual. Saving throws bonus They gain +2 bonus to all saving throws. Priest spells Paladins are able to use priest spells upon achieving level 9. Regardless of their level, may only uses spells from level 1 through level 4. Their casting level begins at 1 at level 9 and reaches a maximum of 20 at level 28. Between level 9 and 20, the paladin will gain one spell slot each time he/she levels up, with the exception of level 18. Stronghold Paladins receive a stronghold when they completed Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to paladins when they are close to 3,000,000 xp (exact level is not known) * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Summon Deva, this ability can be selected as many times as you like. Unlike the Cleric version of the HLA, for Paladins Summon Deva is an innate abilty, not a spell(since Paladins can't cast level 7 divine spells to begin with) Table Bugs * In the original Shadows of Amn without its expansion Throne of Bhaal installed, the cavalier's class description misses the information that they are immune to charm, though the immunity does apply. Category:Cavaliers Category:Kits Category:Bugs